


Beelieve

by Wendy Winchester (Songbrd21)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has a garden, Cas loves bees, Cas' broken wings, Dual Hand Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confession, M/M, Rutting, bee nymph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbrd21/pseuds/Wendy%20Winchester
Summary: Cas discovers a flightless bumblebee in his garden and through his kindness, something is returned to him he never thought possible.





	1. Kindred Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the misspelling of believe in the title is on purpose :)

Cas was proud of his little rooftop flower garden. It was full of tiger lilies, tulips, irises, hydrangea, and several others. He hadn't had a hobby in almost four hundred years and it was nice to have something relaxing to fill his time.

He moved the watering can from flower to flower, smiling at the honey bees as they went about their business. He was careful to make sure he didn’t get their wings wet. Although he’d fully recovered from his long visit to coocoo town his love of bees had remained. It was one of the reasons he’d chosen gardening for his hobby.

He was about to water a tiger lily but stopped when he noticed a bumblebee just sitting on one of the petals. He didn’t have bumblebees visit very often and they were his favorite, so he bent down to get a closer look. “Hello, little one,” he said softly. But as he got close enough to see her in more detail his expression fell. Her wings were shredded. He sighed. “So,” he said as he guided her onto his finger, “we’re the same. Both robbed of our right to the skies,” he lamented as he watched her crawl around on his palm. “At least one of us can have our wings back.” He attempted to heal her wings but was surprised to find his power not working. His brow furrowed in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

He looked up at the quickly darkening skies. “You won’t survive out here,” he said as thunder rumbled overhead. He picked up a potted hydrangea he’d planned to transfer to the garden and helped the bee move onto it. “You’ll be safe inside,” he said as he walked to the door leading to the stairs.

Cas went to his room and put the flower on his nightstand. “You’ll have to stay here.” He sat on his bed. “But I promise I will make your life as comfortable as possible.” He heard a knock on his door. "Come in, Dean."

Dean entered the room with a puzzled look on his face. “How’d you know it was me?”

Cas looked up and smiled slightly. “You always knock the same way.

Dean rolled his eyes and smiled. He nodded his head toward the flower. “Thought you were moving that to the garden today?”

“I was but there were extenuating circumstances,” he said with a wave toward the bee.

Dean leaned down to get a closer look. “Aww.” He said with a frown. “Her wings are all messed up. Can’t you heal her?”

Cas’ mouth twisted sideways in frustration. “I tried, but somehow it didn’t work. I don’t understand it. But I couldn’t just leave her to die, so I decided to care for her here.”

Dean chuckled. “Never heard of anyone with a pet bee before but somehow it…suits you.”

Cas smiled. “I’m gonna call her Beatrice.”

“Nice play on words, buddy. I’m proud of you,” Dean commented fondly.

Cas blushed a little at the praise. “Thank you.”


	2. Too Short A Time

              Dean was walking down a hallway in the bunker when he noticed Cas walking toward him, carrying a small plastic tub that was about a foot long, six inches deep and eight inches across, but that’s not what got Dean’s attention. What brought the confused look to his face was what he saw inside the tub when Cas got close enough.

Inside the tub was an array of flowers, a tiny, very shallow dish of water and a little pillow about 2 inches in diameter. “Cas, what _is_ all this?”

Cas stopped walking and smiled. “It’s a home for Beatrice.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow. “You _do_ know a bee doesn’t need a bed, right?” he said with a chuckle.

Cas frowned. “I promised I would make her comfortable.”

Dean put up his hands in surrender. “Okay, man. Okay.”

“Excuse me. I don’t want her to have time to wander off the hydrangea,” Cas explained with a twinge of hurt in his voice.

 

 

* * *

 

Cas smiled as he watched Beatrice crawl around in her new home. He had been a little annoyed at Dean, but he quickly realized the hunter just didn’t understand why he felt so bonded to the little insect. Dean had never glided through the skies over a field of snow as it glittered in the morning light of a clear winter day or felt the exhilaration of dropping suddenly from the sky and opening his wings just in time to avoid hitting the ground. It wasn’t until Cas found Beatrice that the feeling of loss associated with his wings had resurfaced…and it hurt.

 

 

* * *

 

Dean sat down in the Dean Cave with a bowl of popcorn and the TV remote. Cas entered the room carrying Beatrice’s home. Dean gave him a look. “You brought your pet bee?’

Cas suddenly looked embarrassed. “I…I uh….”

Dean sighed in resignation. “It’s cool, Cas. Just put her on the end table,” he said with an amused smile.

Cas returned the smile and put the tub down. “What are we watching?”

“I thought I’d let you pick tonight.”

Cas was surprised. “Me?

“Yeah, you. Metatron stuffed your head full of all that pop culture. There’s gotta be somethin’ floatin’ around in that noggin that you think looks good.”

Cas cocked his head to the side as he thought.

Dean just couldn’t stop himself from finding that familiar gesture adorable. He wouldn’t let it go beyond thought though. He couldn’t. He wasn’t good enough for Cas and he never would be. He pushed his reverie aside. “Well?”

“I’d like to see The Princess Bride,” Cas said with a smile.

Dean nodded in approval. “Good choice.”

 

 

* * *

 

“I think I’ve found my new favorite movie,” Cas proclaimed happily as the credits rolled.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I loved the humor, the romance, and the action. All of it was just woven together so well,” Cas explained with a bright smile.

“Awesome,” Dean said happily as he tried to ignore how that smile made his heart beat just a little faster. It wasn't often he got to see sure a pure, joyful smile on his best friend's face and every time he saw it he felt like he'd been handed a gift.

 

 

* * *

 

A week later Dean and Cas sat in the library across from each other.  Dean had to admit, as he watched the bee drink from a bead of nectar off Cas’ finger, that it was kind of adorable.

Cas guided his pet onto one of the flowers in her home. “Such a small life,” he said fondly, “but still so amazing.”

“Out of curiosity, what _is_ it about bees that you love so much?” Dean asked.

Cas thought for a moment. “In many ways, they’re like angels. They fly, they’re not supposed to think for themselves, they tend to a vast network of interlinked rooms, the duty of drones is similar to that of archangels, each bee has a specific function and they submit to an absolute ruler who is the only one who can make more of their kind,” he rattled off effortlessly.

Dean blinked as he absorbed the onslaught of information. “Wow. I never thought of it that way.”

“However,” Cas said, holding up a finger, “there is one crucial difference. Bees are not capable of cruelty.” His expression became downcast. “They…they remind me of how my celestial family used to be; numerous and unified.”

“Aw, Cas. I wish I knew what to say.” Dean sighed. He suddenly looked perplexed. “Wait, isn’t your family _still_ numerous?”

Cas swallowed thickly. “No… In fact, including myself, there are only twelve of us left,” he said sadly.

Dean’s mouth fell open. “What?!” he rasped sharply.

“And if more angels aren’t created soon heaven will collapse and all the souls living up there will fall back to Earth,” Cas explained gravely.

Dean’s eyes widened to their maximum capacity. “Holy shit!”

“Yeah.”

“How can I help?”

Cas sighed heavily. “I don’t know.”

 

 

* * *

 

Dean and Sam were eating breakfast at the kitchen table. Dean had just finished telling Sam about the situation in Heaven. Sam sighed heavily. “I can’t even _begin_ to think of how we can fix this.”

“I hate to put something so heavy on the kid but now that he’s back at full power, do you think Jack can make more angels?”

“I have no idea how,” Jack chimed in as he walked into the room. “I’m sorry,” he said dejectedly.

Sam smiled. “It’s okay, Jack. It’s not your fault.”

Cas wandered in just then with Beatrice on his open palm. He looked concerned.

“What’s the matter, Cas?” Sam asked.

“Beatrice is losing hairs from her back. There are bald patches everywhere.”

Sam’s mouth twisted sideways in thought. “Hmm. Bees only live about thirty days. Do you have any idea how old she is?”

Understanding dawned on the angel’s face. “She’s been with me for about two weeks.”

“She’s probably just old,” Dean said with sympathy.

Cas sighed. “Yeah.” He looked down at his small companion and gently petted her back. When she didn’t stir he nudged her gently. “Beatrice?” His expression became sad when he realized why she wasn’t reacting to him. “It looks like she was about a month old,” he said, his voice full of sorrow.

“Aw. I’m so sorry, buddy,” Dean said as he stood up. He walked over to Cas and hugged him. As soon as Dean broke the hug a light began emanating from the bee. “What the Hell?!”

The light grew in intensity until it enveloped the entire room.


	3. The Nectar of The Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is very short but more will be coming soon and I wanted to give you guys /something/ after all this time.

 

Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright light. When it faded a young woman with long, autumn yellow hair stood before them and Beatrice was gone.

Instantly, guns were drawn and an angel blade was in Cas’ hand. “What are you?!” Dean demanded.

The woman smiled serenely. “There is no need for weapons. I can assure you I mean you no harm. I am a melissae. A bee nymph, if you will.”

Cas visibly relaxed. “It’s alright,” he said as he put away his blade, “Melissae are benign creatures.”

Dean and Sam tentatively put their guns away.

“Why are you here?” Cas asked. “And why pretend to be an injured bee?”

The melissae’s smile became brighter. “To see if you were worthy of a gift. Many of my kind have heard of the angel who is kind to bees and whose wings were damaged. I decided to test the stories by disguising myself. Even though I was a small, insignificant creature by human standards you treated me as though I were precious.” From thin air, she produced a gold chalice filled with a similarly golden liquid.

Cas’ eyes widened. “Is that….?” he said, barely daring to believe it.

“Yes. It is ambrosia,” the Melissae confirmed, holding the chalice out toward Cas.

Cas gingerly took the chalice and stared at it for a moment.

“Cas, what’s going on?” Dean asked.

Cas swallowed. “This is…  Ambrosia can….” He looked up at the melissae. “Are you sure?” he asked, knowing full well that this liquid was only supposed to be given to the pagan Greek gods.

“Yes. I do have some influence in Zeus’ court after all,” the melissae answered kindly.

Cas raised the chalice to his lips and drank the ambrosia. After a moment a golden glow spread through out his body and he tensed, arching his back in pain. Once the glow receded he stood straight and chanced a glance over his shoulder. A wide smile grew on his face and tears welled up in his eyes. “Thank you. Thank you so much,” he said as a few tears escaped their moorings.

“What happened?”

Cas turned to answer Dean happily. “My wings. The ambrosia healed them.”


	4. Honey

Dean grinned and hugged his best friend. “That’s great, man! I’m so happy for you!” He broke the hug and turned to the melissae. “Thank you.”

The melissae nodded. “You are very welcome. I do have one other gift.”

Cas shook his head. “Please. You’ve already given me more than I could’ve hoped for.”

“It’s alright. But for this gift, I will need to speak to Dean alone.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose. “Me?”

“Yes.”

Cas put a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Come on, Sam.”

“Goodbye, Castiel,” the melissae said fondly.

“Goodbye, Beatrice,” Cas said with a smile.

Beatrice chuckled as he left the room. Once the others were out of earshot she sighed and gently took Dean’s hand. “Dean. How long are you going to deny yourself?”

“What?” Dean asked in confusion.

“How long are you going to deny _him_?”

“I don’t know what you….”

“You are in love and you _have_ been in love for six years. Why have you never told him how you feel?” Beatrice asked sadly.

Something told Dean there was no use denying the truth to this being. Somehow, he knew she could see his thoughts as clearly as words on a printed page. He looked down and away. “Because I’m poison. Everyone who gets close to me that way dies. It never fails. And I’d rather be his friend and him be alive than be with him and have him die.”

Beatrice put a curled index finger under Dean’s chin and lifted it. “You live a dangerous life. Because of that, tragedy is unavoidable. But Castiel also lives a dangerous life. You are trying to protect him from your life, but he already shares it. So, what is the point of continuing to torment yourself?”

Dean gulped. She was right. He suddenly stood ramrod straight. God damn it, she was _right_! “I have to go,” he said with determination.

Beatrice smiled, knowing she’d accomplished her mission. “Good.” And with that, she vanished in a swirl of mist.

 

* * *

 

 

Cas and Sam were standing in the war room when they heard someone running and before either of them could comprehend the situation Dean bolted into the room, grabbed Cas’ face with both hands and kissed him. He only broke the kiss long enough to speak.

“Dean, what….?” Cas sputtered, not daring to believe his deepest wish was finally happening.

This was it. All or nothing. He gave his emotions total control. “I love you. I’ve been in love with you for years. Please. Please tell me I’m not wrong, and you feel the….” Dean didn’t get to finish his sentence because Cas interrupted by pulling his back inward and kissing him hot and heavy, throwing years of pent up love into it.

Sam’s jaw was on the floor. He’d been hoping they would finally get over their shit and admit how they felt but this came on with the force and speed of a wrecking ball. After he regained his senses he realized things were about to get X-rated and he loudly cleared his throat. “Um, guys?”

“Don’t care, Sammy,” Dean said between mouth movements. “Plenty of places for you to go,” he said as he began to remove Cas’ coat. A wave of disorientation came over him and suddenly he realized he was no longer in the war room. “What the….?”

“Dean, I wanna tear every shred of clothing off of you, but I’m not willing to scar Sam for life in the process,” Cas explained with a wry smile.

Dean chuckled and pulled Cas in for another scorching kiss. He licked along the seam of the angel’s lips but got an answer in the way of a head shake.

“Not a fan of French kissing. Sorry,” Cas said with a wince.

Dean smiled. “S’okay. Can’t say I’m not disappointed but first times are all about learning what your partner likes.” He took the initiative and completed his earlier task of removing Cas’ trench coat. Once it was off, he circled around Cas, dragging his hands along his body until he grabbed his ass. “There’s that amazing ass I love so much,” he said huskily.

Cas moaned. “Oh Dean,” he sighed as the hunter began kissing the crook of his neck. “I’ve waited so long.”

“I know. I’m so sorry I made you wait, baby,” Dean said as he put his hands under his shirt and rubbed them upward until he found his nipples and tweaked them gently.

Cas sucked in a breath through his teeth. “I didn’t know nipples were so sensitive.”

Dean’s smile became feral. He knew another thing he could do with nipples. He moved until he was in front of Cas and ripped open the front of the angel’s shirt. Unfortunately, one of the buttons that flew off hit him right in the eye. “AH!” he cried out as his hand flew to cover his eye.

“Dean! Lemme help.” Cas touched Dean’s forehead and healed him.

Dean let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks.” He laughed a little. “Guess I ruined the mood, huh?”

Cas cocked his head to one side slightly, but it wasn’t his usual clueless gesture. This time the head cock was full of sass and it set Dean’s insides on fire. “Oh no. You’re not getting out of this _that_ easily,” he said with a suggestive eyebrow pop.

Dean grinned. “That’s my man.” He walked Cas backward to his bed and shoved him down gently. He straddled his waist, leaned down and licked Cas’ left nipple.

Cas writhed in pleasure. “Holy shit!”

Dean licked his fingers and tweaked the other nipple while he ravished the left with his tongue. He heard a frustrated puff of air and then a finger snap and both of them were suddenly naked.

Dean shuddered at the look of absolute hunger in his lover’s eyes.

“There was way too much clothing in the way,” Cas growled.

Dean smirked. “Damn, you’re fun.” He gasped when he felt Cas’ hand grasp his rock hard erection and stroked it. “Hang on a sec.” He rummaged around in his nightstand drawer and pulled out a tube of Astro Glide. “It’s better with lube,” he explained as he snapped open the cap and squeezed some onto his palm. “Sit up for me.” Cas obeyed and groaned when Dean closed his hand around both their dicks and began to stroke.

“Oh Dean,” Cas breathed through his panting.

“Like that, baby?”

“Fuck yes,” Cas said roughly.

Dean stroked them for a moment more and then pushed Cas back down on the bed and began thrusting on top of him, rubbing their dicks together with delicious friction. “Oh yeah. Oh, Cas. You are so fucking hot!” His pace became frantic as he chased his orgasm.

Cas came with a shout and Dean followed a few seconds later. “AHHHH!” he collapsed on top of Cas and rolled off to one side. “That was fucking awesome.” He kissed Cas with love and passion. “I am _never_ letting you go again.”

Cas smiled. “You better not or I’ll smite your hot ass.”

Dean laughed and after Cas mojoed them clean they fell into a contented sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Cas sighed in frustration. He was being herded into the library with Dean’s hands over his eyes. “Dean, you know I despise guessing games.”

“Sweetheart, this isn’t a guessing game. It’s a surprise. Just a few more steps.” Dean stopped. “Keep your eyes closed till I tell you, okay?”

“Alright.” Cas heard a large piece of fabric being whipped off of something and he cocked his head in confusion. It was faint but he could hear…bees?

“Okay. Open ‘em,” Dean instructed.

Cas opened his eyes and his jaw dropped in shock. Hung on the wall was a hexagonal wood frame with a wood panel on back and glass sealing the front. A large plastic tube came out of one side and he could only assume it lead outside because busily moving through the tube were hundreds of honey bees. The frame was nearly full of honeycomb. It was well on its way to becoming a thriving colony. “Dean…this…. When did you do this?” he asked, his eyes glistening.

Dean grinned. “About a week ago. It’s called a Beecosystem. They ship the bees to you and everything. Now you can watch bees whenever you want.”

Cas smiled wide. “It’s wonderful!” He hugged his boyfriend. “Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome, baby. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Cas broke the hug and circled Dean’s waist with one arm. The couple watched the hive in happy silence, save for the buzzing sound of tiny wings.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that took so so so long. Stuff just kept getting in the way. Hopefully, it was worth the wait. Also, Beecosystem is a real thing. You should check it out. It's super cool. I just wish I could afford one. Lol. 
> 
> Please review. Thanks! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far. Comments and constructive crit are welcome and encouraged. :)


End file.
